(UNEDITED) Keeper Of The AllSpark
by 19MedixNight
Summary: Keeping a secret unknown power is stressful enough for Sarah. Keeping a secret the size of an Autobot base is more stressful then what she thought...
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE TRANSFORMERS PRIME; ONLY MY OCs! **

**Chapter 1: Can My Life Be Worse?**

_**~SARAH'S POV~**_

"SARAH?!"

_Now what?_ I thought as I left my bed and grabbed my lavender glasses.

"Baba, what is it this time? Your phone? The computer?" I asked tiredly.

"NO! Even worse, the TV! Can't you for once control that weird power of yours?!"

I answered him silently, _No blame the stupid power not me._ Ever since I became 13 at August and I wake up the tech in the house. We could have ignored them if it weren't for the fact that they leave the house. I then looked at my pjs. It consisted of a maroon t-shirt and navy shorts. _Perfect,_ I thought. Now I'm ready. I got my flashlight and started my "HD TV robot search."

Yep, robots. My powers transform any tech into a metal, humanoid robot. I wish I could have just one, normal day where I could just sleep peacefully without any crazy robot running around the house. I came out of my room and looked around the house. Nothing. Which led to one conclusion. The basement. I shuddered at the idea because the basement is where all the hiding spots are possible. Since my dad works at the hospital, he needs to sleep. Which is why he isn't helping me at this moment.

I searched around the basement until some force pushed me to the wall. Any hit like that could cause a concussion, but this hit only tickled._ Now I found you._ I couldn't see him but I always depend on my hearing under these circumstances. I watched enough WWE with my little brother Ali to fight with Robo-TV. I knew his fighting style by now.

First he lunged at me behind my back, which was his_(I think it's a he)_ biggest mistake ever. I grabbed him by the neck and judo-flipped him. Then, before I knew it, he stood up and clawed his hands _(I think)_into talons. Did I mention that the other reason for these mindless hunts was that the robos were dangerous. Soon we fought for like 2 hours until I finally pinned him down and pulled my "energy" from the TV Robo. I sighed. A second later he transformed back into an ordinary HD TV. Since it was heavy, I left the stupid TV alone. Oh well. That's my father's problem.

I was thinking about going back to bed when I looked at the clock. 5 AM. Shit. It's prayer time. Then afterwards I have to walk to school. The good part was that today is Friday which means I get to rollerblade around the parking lot. I better get going. I looked at my laid down clothes. It consisted of a black, butterflied long sleeve trimmed with turquoise, a grey vest, a black miniskirt, black pants trimmed with turquoise, and a turquoise headscarf. I smiled, despite my disappointment that I can't go to sleep. Today was supposed to be Picture Day, after all.

**~Time Skip~**

_**~3rd POV~**_

"Lord Starscream" commed a Vehicon.

"Have you found the Energon I was looking for?"

"No, but there is a human girl walking down the street."

"Hmmm... could be an ally of the Autobots. Watch her until I come."

"Roger that, Lord Starscream."

Starscream started to smile. If the Autobots were that careless, then he could strike a deal and end the war. Then all Cybertronians will bow to him.

_**~Sarah's POV~**_

I was humming happily Grendizer's theme song when I got to the school's huge soccer and baseball fields. Since I'm in 7th grade, the gym teachers would let us play soccer over there. I then stopped. Someone or something is watching me. I don't need to look behind me to know that a muscle car is behind me. I started to run. It didn't took twice to realize that there's something weird about it. A life source. I then heard something you would never hear in this neighborhood. A jet. I should've wore my tennis shoes instead of my Justice long, low heel boots. I tripped. _Shit,_ I thought. I looked around to see the jet and car transform into giant robots. _Did I transform them or what?_ No, it couldn't be. I can transform households, not vehicles.

"Well, well, well, what do we have? Oh, an Autobot pet," said the jet as he scooped me up. Autobot. Where did I heard that? That's when I saw a semi-truck driving full blast towards us. Oh great, another one.

"Lord Starcream, Optimus Prime is here. What should we do?" said the muscle car. I realized that the semi came to my help.

"Help!" I screamed.

"Soundwave, prepare groundbridge," commed Starscream. That's when a swirly, green and blue thingy appeared. I wished I could use my powers, but sadly I used it up last night. Just when we entered, I could've sworn I heard a no. Then, I fainted.

_**~3rd POV~**_

The semi transformed over the place where the bridge was. It was too late. The Decepticons took the girl to the Nemesis, planning something for her. "Optimus, do you read?" said a voice via commlink.

"Yes Ratchet, I do. However the Decepticons kidnapped a human girl," said Optimus.

"What do the Cons want from her? After all, weren't the Cons moving Energon?" exclaimed Ratchet.

"No, they must have thought that the girl knew about us." Optimus then thought carefully. Why else the Cons would care about her. I have to find the girl, he thought. He could still hear help ringing in his processor. The girl is involved in something she shouldn't.

"Ratchet, I need a groundbridge now," commed Optimus, guilt written all over his voice.

**A/n**

**This is my first story ever, so please give me advice. Also, any mean or rude comments will be reported. So, what do you think will happen? Chapter 2 may come up at most 1 week. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"emstrong~Sarah's POV~/strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I woke up feeling tired and exhausted. emNo wonder,em I thought. After all, I barely slept a week. I then registered what happen. All these questions flooded me with confusion and surprise. That's when I saw the one they called Starscream./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello, Autobot pet," he purred.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who the heck in God's name are you?! Why am I kidnapped?! And why did you called me a pet?! You know, I have a name!" I intended to look threatening, but he laughed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, well I 'kidnapped' you because you should know where's the Autobot's base," he said with fake sympathy. That guy must have lost his marbles. I was walking to school like any normal teen. When 'Screamy' left me, I looked around me. I was in a huge, glass canister. When I looked up, I saw the cap. Now if only I could trigger the cap and transform it... No, that's out of the question. If these weirdos discover my 'energy' power, it'll be disaster. That's when I saw my backpack.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"How ironic. They kidnapped me with my backpack. I looked in it to see if there is anything that'll help escape. I found: my blue and black inline skates, my House of Hades book by Rick Riordon, my water bottle, some Kit-Kats, homework, my huge, turquoise beats, my wallet, and my iPhone4. Nothing that'll help me. I sighed. It'll be a loooooong day.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"emstrong~3rd POV~strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"strong-Nemesis-strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Starscream is still thinking about the deal he'll strike when Soundwave interrupted his thoughts.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Now what?!" scolded Starscream.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Soundwave showed him Megatron's damaged body, lying in stasis lock at the moment. Starscream knew that the Decepticons spy number one is asking him when the 'doctor' and his helper will come.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""They will come, after all, it would be an honor to actually help 'Lord Megatron' come back to the living again," he said with assurance. Then Soundwave melted back to the shadows as though he was part of it. Starscream is trying his best to keep the spy. After all, Soundwave would only serve Megatron and none other. Now, where was he with the plan.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"strong-Autobot's Base-strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Optimus went back to base with a heavy spark. And Ratchet sensed what's going on.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Optimus, it isn't your fault. After all, you said it yourself that there was no Energon around." Ratchet thought for a moment. Ever since Megatron perished and Decepticon activity have decreased.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But Ratchet, the human girl, I could've saved her. I just saw Starscream clutching her and they left the fields," rambled Optimus. He then vowed silently that he'll find the girl and keep her safe. emBut how?em The Nemesis always moves and they can't find their location. That's when he heard the team moving in before he saw them. He looked at them and realized they all came even their charges. First were Jack and the blue motorcycle, Arcee. Next came in Raf and the black and yellow muscle car, BumbleBee. And finally Miko and Bulkhead, the green SUV. Ratchet couldn't hide his annoyance./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ughhhh, puh-leez! Aren't you guys supposed to be at school in this moment?!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sorry Ratchet, but school is closed because of teacher's meeting," explained 12-year old Raf.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Which means me and Bulkhead will dune bash!" screeched Miko. Then they left with heavy metal blared out loud. Optimus then thought about the girl when Ratchet exclaimed," OPTIMUS! A transmission from the Nemesis!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Optimus walked over there, predicting what Starscream will say.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"emstrong~Sarah's POV~strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I should've known that I was gonna be traded. And Screamy there is grinning like a kid in Eid who's been given money. He picked up the canister I was in and walked over to another robot. This one, however, is... unique. He looked like a purple Daddy Long Legs with a screen for a face. No wait, he looks like Slender.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Soundwave, activate transmission to Autobot's base and I will deal with the rest." He then paused. "And you, Autobot pet, will be my key to victory," Screamy whispered. That guy is more evil then I thought. The transmission thus began.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"This was how it went:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""," growled a baritone voice. I looked up to see a red, blue, and silver robot. Well, on screen, that is.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh Optimus Prime! I believe you lost a precious human," said Starscream. Ok, I can't handle it anymore. First he kidnaps me, and he gloats about me. But I have to stay calm or every tech in this place will be a disaster of "household robots."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Starscream, the girl has nothing to do with us. So leave her alone."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Not so fast, Prime. I was thinking on a... deal. The deal will take place at noon in these coordinates. If you do not show, I'm afraid the human will suffer consequences." Something told me that he is serious about the consequences.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Here is it. You surrender yourself and I will leave the girl alone."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""NO, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S NOT GOING TO DO HIS-" I was warning Optimus when Starscream threw me across the room. The impact didn't effect me at all, but I felt dread. I may be the reason that will end something.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong~Optimus Prime POV~strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I watched in horror as the girl was thrown across the room. She could be hurt or even worse. But she wanted to warn me about Starscream's plans. I should've known better.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Optimus, who is that girl?" asked Arcee. I turned around realizing that the whole team doesn't know about what happened this morning. They all wore blank faces. I then told them what happened.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It all started when Ratchet received a signal that Energon is moving so I went on a recon. I finally realized that the Decepticons have left when I heard a human girl calling for help. I dashed there as fast as I can but it was too late."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""{And now the Cons want to bargain the girl with you}" beeped BumbleBee.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So now what, leave the girl to the Cons?" asked Arcee. I thought about it for a second. I realized that if I didn't go then Starscream will torture her. No, it's best if I went. I then told the team on what I was thinking. We then began to form a plan...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"strongAn/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongOkay most brands and books I mentioned are not mine. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME, ONLY MY OC's! And guys I need feedback to make sure I did it right. Have a great day!strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongP.S.- This Took Place After The MiniSeries but Before Skyquake's Arrivalstrong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"strong~Sarah's POV~/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was blaming on myself about everything when all of the sudden my stomach rumbled. I then remembered that I didn't ate breakfast because I was gonna eat when I get there. But as you can see, it didn't go as planned. I looked around to see that I was back on the 'table'. And this time with Soundwave.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's not like I will be going anywhere," I murmured, realizing the truth of it. He didn't reply. So the deal was at noon... Huh. Yup. A loooong day. I took out my copy of House of Hades and started to read since the last book of the series, Blood of Olympus, will be coming soon. I also bit a piece of Kit-Kat.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"strong-3 Hours Later-strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"That's when Screamy commed Soundwave that the deal will begin. I put away my stuff and wore my backpack. I was ready for it.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"strong-Before 3 Hours-strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"strong~Bulkhead's POV~strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Miko and I came back to base after Ratchet commed us urgently to come back.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ughhhhh! Why is Ratchet the Wrecker of Fun and Lord of Boring?! I mean, really, the rest of the team can take care of this, right?!" screamed Miko loudly. But I have a feeling that we missed something really important while we were out. Not to mention that Boss-Bot was... ashamed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Miko, maybe we missed something important while we were out and-"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh no! Maybe you're right Bulkhead cause Team Prime isn't Team Prime without you!" On this note we entered base. When we entered, there faceplates showed worry.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Guys, what happened around here?" I asked, worried that the Cons created a dangerous weapon or even worse.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bulkhead, Starscream kidnapped a human girl and asked for ransom," Boss-Bot said with a twinge of sadness.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's the ransom?!" shrieked Miko, being her curious self once again.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The ransom is that the girl should be traded with Optimus!" huffed Ratchet, as though I knew and asked again.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, what are we wait'en for?! Bulkhead go with and crush some Con aft!" exclaimed Miko.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Miko, it's a deal, not a battle. If we do that, the girl might be killed," I said calmly, though I knew she wouldn't listen.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We're talking about the Cons, Bulkhead. Who said they won't play dirty?" We all fell silent, even though that's the truth. Then Raf decided to break it.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We should start a plan. I mean, there's gotta be a way to prevent the deal, right?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"strong~Sarah's POV~strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Starscream is a fool. If I were the kidnapper I wouldn't take out my victim and put himher in my palm. We entered through the blue and green 'wormhole' and popped up in a forrest. Forest. Why is that feeling tugging me? Something important must have happened. Nevertheless, here comes the red semi that wanted to save me earlier. He transformed into the red, blue, and silver robot from earlier. But this time he's wearing a battle mask./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Starscream, give the girl to us now," said Optimus Prime, calmly. He must have planned something, I thought. I admired him, however, because he is balancing risks right now just for me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""First, I have to be sure that you are a bot of your word," purred Starscream. The jerk. I can't use my powers, I can't call for help, and my only hope is standing right in front of me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I can guarantee you, Starscream, that I'm here to surrender... but you will have to give the girl to us." Ok, I had it.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""HELLOO?! I HAVE A NAME AND IT'S SARAH! SO JUST END THE STUPID DEAL! I WAS JUST WALKING TO SCHOOL LIKE ANY NORMAL TEENAGER WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN I'M KIDNAPPED AND USED AS A BARGAINING CHIP! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE AI OR ALIEN ROBOTS I JUST WANT TO GO BACK HOME AND FORGET THAT ALL THIS HAPPENED!" I screeched out loud with pure anger, my eyes tinted with bright cyan. Finally... Then both robots are looking at me with astonishment and awe. Even Starscream loosened his grip from shock. I nodded at the bot. Time to escape.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"strong~OP POV~strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was astonished. This is the first time I saw a human so irritated, so angry. She, I mean, Sarah looked at me and nodded. She then kicked Starscream's grip so hard, that he dropped her. I dived in just in time to hold Sarah and punched Starscream in the abdomen.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ratchet, I need groundbridge now!" Then I transformed into my alt-mode and dashed into the bridge.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"strong~Miko's POV~strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I saw Boss-Bot dashing in and swerved. It was really awesome! I can't wait to meet her. After all, I'm the only human girl around here. Then she came out. She must like turquoise, I thought. And why is she covering her hair? I dashed right away to her and asked her everything.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's your name? What's favorite band? Is it Slashing Monkeys? What's your favorite type of music? Where do you live? Why do you cover your head? Oh... And my name is Miko!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sarah, Skillet, I hate Slashing Monkeys, I like all types except love songs rap and heavy metal with exceptions, not saying where I live, religious reasons," she answered. I loved her except for the Slashing Monkeys.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""OK... Now my turn. Who are you? Where am I? And who were these 'Decepticons'? Oh and thanks for saving me," asked Sarah. Then Boss-Bot gave the same boring lecture that he gave us. However, Sarah looked amazed and listened to every word.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"strong~Sarah's POV~strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I got used to them by now, so they didn't freak me out. But can I trust them? Then it hit me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Jasper Nevada?! Look, I'm sorry but I have to go! My mom is going to pick me up at 4 and if I am not there she'll call the police."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But it's 2:50PM right now, so you still have time," said Raf calmly.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You don't get it, it's time zone. So where I live is actually 3:50 PM," I explained.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where do you live anyway?" asked Jack.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Crestwood, St. Louis, Missouri."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Then I will serve as your guardian, Sarah," said Optimus.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I guess thanks, but my parents will never approve a red and blue semi transporting me to school. Especially 30ft alien robots even if they were gentlemen," I answered slyly, looking at Optimus."But still, the Cons know my school. They probably know where I live by now."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Then we will have to move you and your family somewhere else," boomed a voice. I turn around to see an African-American wearing a blue suit.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Agent Fowler I-"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No, Prime you don't understand. The school closed itself because of the many witnesses that claimed to see a red and blue semi transforming into a 30ft tall robot!" exclaimed Agent Fowler.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's my mistake, but at least move Sarah and her family somewhere safe like..."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Jasper Nevada." Everybody looked at me. "What? I'll be near base, Optimus can protect me, and at least I know that I will have friends," I answered. Friends. I never used that word at all. Silence. "Well, it's settled then," I chirped happily. Yep. A sharper turn in my already unusual life.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong~An~/strongbr /br /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongThank you for reading, again. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME, ONLY OC's! Any advice is welcomed and please no criticism.strong/p 


End file.
